Be Mine
by MyChaosTheory
Summary: "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me anymore." It was a scary statement, and it threatened to tear both of them apart, even after all they had been through. [A one shot based on AJ Lee and CM Punk for RunninonCrazy's one shot challenge]


**Author's note: Hey guys! Yes I know I promised a sequel to Desperate Measures and it will come I promise I've just been slow with it LOL! But in the mean time here is a one shot I wrote for RunninOnCrazy's one shot challenge. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

One of the most hardest and surreal things AJ Lee had done during her employment at WWE was carry on a fake relationship with Dolph Ziggler while carrying on a real one with CM Punk. The creative team was adamant that she and Dolph look like a legitimate couple both on screen and off, carrying the kayfabe ruse of wrestling relationships one step further which meant her real life romance with Punk had to be kept a complete secret from the public.

But while it was difficult kissing another man, posting pictures of the 2 of them and flirting back and forth on Twitter she had to admit the forbiddeness of it all made it even more exciting. They ducked around various towns and cities like teenagers who were supposed to be grounded but snuck out of their bedrooms late at night instead, jacket hoods pulled up to hide their faces from the prying eyes of the public. They were inseparable backstage but ignored each other during the brief times they were on camera at the same time, until the time came when she could sneak through the parking lot and board his bus to finally and blissfully be alone with him again.

He was absolutely perfect for her, she was sure of that. He was the only other person on the roster who understood and encouraged her shameless love of almost all things nerdy (unlike Dolph who was almost completely clueless; she had to spend much of her time with him on media days and other events, and while he was well meaning and nice he never understood most of her references in conversation). After years and years of parents and teachers trying to suppress her comic book and videogame obsession it was a delight and a breath of fresh air to have someone she could engage in deep conversation with about Spiderman history and whether or not the newest Superman movie would be truer to the comics.

But it wasn't just his blatant nerdy side that made her know he was the one for her. He was (surprisingly, this was CM Punk after all) one of the kindest and most caring men she had ever met. He tended to her lovingly after rough matches even when he himself was banged up even more than she was, icing her bruises and stroking her hair gently until her pounding headache went away. He was also (and this part didn't surprise her one bit after hearing all of the rumors) a generous lover as well. He could leave her whole body shuddering and breathless, completely sapped of energy but still begging for more of the sinful feelings he could give her and other times he could make her feel like the most beautiful and perfect woman in the whole world, treating her like a goddess and her body a perfect temple.

She was head over heels in love with this man and everyone could see it, brought together by the very storyline that on camera had ripped the 2 of them apart and made them bitter enemies in the eyes of every viewer and wrestling fan. Life couldn't be more perfect could it?

But in reality she knew it wasn't perfect. Something was wrong and she knew it, something wrong with the man she still considered champion in her heart. He wasn't himself, the same happy and no nonsense guy he had always been. Something was different in a bad way and she couldn't hide it from herself for much longer. She was thinking about it now as she paced the hallways of the arena hours before RAW. With Punk set up at a table to sign all of his 8x10 pictures to be sold tonight there was nothing for her to do but brood alone and think, and she was so deep in thought that she crashed right into the first person she attempted to pass. "I'm so sorry!" AJ cried, clutching her stinging forehead as she backed up.

"What's your deal shorty?" came the voice of her on screen worst enemy but still best friend nonetheless. "Shouldn't I be crashing into you because I can't see you when you stand sideways?"

"I'm really sorry Kaitlyn," AJ replied, her cheeks turning bright red. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Really, I couldn't tell," Kaitlyn teased. "What's the matter with you anyway? You've been so quiet lately and its weird walking around back here without hearing you chirping next to me."

AJ sighed hesitantly. She almost didn't want to confide in her best friend. If she actually said it out loud that would give her fears the possibility of being real wouldn't it? But maybe talking to Kaitlyn would confirm that she was just being stupid and she would be able to go get a snack and forget about all her stupid worries before she would be reunited with her tattooed superhero once again. "It's probably nothing," she said. "But well… I don't know, Punk's just been acting kind of weird lately."

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"It's been this way ever since he got back from his break," AJ admitted with a sigh. "I thought after 2 months of no responsibilities and being able sleep in his own bed for more than 2 nights in a row and being able to do whatever he wanted would make him feel refreshed you know? But it hasn't. He's been distracted and jumpy and irritated for weeks." She started twiddling her thumbs nervously. "He even snapped at me yesterday for no reason. He never snaps at me Kait."

"But he's always a grouch!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"With other people," AJ replied. "Fans sometimes. Triple H always. But not with me." She lowered her voice as she looked down a little shamefully at the floor as she came to the most difficult part of her fears, the one that kept her up at night as her eyes skimmed over the tattooed flesh of the man who lay next to her. "Sometimes it seems like he doesn't even want to be with me anymore."

"And how long has this been going on?" came another voice.

"Jesus E!" AJ snapped, turning around to smack another close friend of hers on his muscle hardened shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me like that, you scared the crap out of me!" She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "How much did you hear anyways?"

"I heard enough," the intimidating man known as Big E Langston replied cryptically. "In my vast experiences of dating moody tattooed men I would say your best bet is to just go talk to the guy. From what I've seen of him he's a pretty blunt guy you know? He would probably appreciate more if you just laid it all out for him."

"I agree," Kaitlyn announced to AJ's surprise. "Just go have a word with him so you can stop convincing yourself everything is going to go horribly wrong."

But AJ wasn't so sure. "I don't know," she muttered. "What if he-"

"Just go!" E ordered. "But keep in mind if this kid breaks your heart I'm going to break him ok?"

This actually got a laugh out of her. "Kid?" she echoed with a chuckle. "Please E you've got to be 5 or 6 years younger than him at least! He's 34 years old!"

"You're getting into unnecessary details again _April_," E said. "Tsk tsk."

"Go on already!" Kaitlyn ordered, turning AJ around and giving her a playful shove.

AJ just chuckled again and shook her head as she walked off in search of Punk. But even though her friends had attempted to instill her with confidence inside she was still shaking.

* * *

It was only 3 in the afternoon and already Punk was annoyed. He found it was so easy for him to get annoyed these days. Even a mispronounced word or improperly spoken grammar could tick him off and send him into a sullen mood for hours on end. He was always a slightly moody and emotionally guarded guy but he had never been as irritable as this.

As he scrawled his name across another glossy 8x10 photo with his smug face on it he wondered again how he got to this point. He was so happy and confident going into his break. He was coming off an incredible Wrestlemania match with one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, the Undertaker. He thought the hiatus would be good for him, giving him the ability to rest up and do whatever he wanted on his own time. He thought being able to cook breakfast for his beautiful girlfriend in his own kitchen for a change instead of finding the healthiest restaurant possible that was open late at night after RAW.

But instead he'd returned surlier and more soured on the wrestling business his life was built on then ever. He couldn't even explain why he felt this way now, not even to himself. He didn't know exactly what changed. Maybe he was angry because he wasn't in the run for a championship right now. Or maybe he didn't like the way things were being run with so many of the younger talents being released lately. Was that it? Maybe… he wasn't so sure. No, he had no idea, but something in him was changing. He was an angry guy who performed in front of thousands and thousands multiple times a week.

What he did know though was how unfair his recent attitude was to AJ. She was such a wonderful, sweet girl, and he had never been blessed enough to have a girl like her in his life before. She stuck by him constantly, always reassuring him and letting him know he was loved. He didn't deserve her that was sure. He knew nothing he was upset about had anything to do with her but he still couldn't keep himself from taking it out on her even when knew he shouldn't. He wondered sometimes how she ever put up with him; just yesterday he found himself actually being cross with her, yelling at her to hurry up and pack her things as they were leaving a hotel. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth in such a harsh tone that he made a mistake but he was too ashamed of himself to even apologize. He could only hope he would be able to get his head right before she wizened up and dumped his ass.

Just as he was nearing the end of the second stack of autographed photos (he hoped no one came and dropped another pile of them in front of him or he just might strangle the poor intern sent to disturb him) when he heard small footsteps echoing behind him. "Hey you," came AJ's bubbly voice as she came to sit on the edge of the table. Because she was so light she didn't even dip the table at all. "Are you excited about what's happening tonight?"

"Huh?" he muttered, not even looking up. He knew he should make some effort to show he was happy to see her but he couldn't tear himself away from finishing his stack autographs.

AJ rolled her eyes. "I'm 'breaking up' with Dolph tonight remember?" she reminded him. "I'll be a single woman on screen after tonight. Maybe then we won't have to hide our relationship like we're international criminals or something." She giggled at one of the many memories of them stealing kisses in parking garages behind pillars.

"Oh." He smiled thinly. "Yeah."

She sighed, "Punk we need to talk about something." She put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I just really want to finish this so I don't have to worry about it."

She grumbled irritably. "Fine," she snapped. "Just… fine." She hopped off the table and started off in the other direction. Clearly trying to talk to him was a bad idea.

"Alright alright," he said throwing his marker down and pushing his chair out to stand up. She wasn't about to be made to wait today, annoyingly enough. "What is it?"

"It's _this_!" she cried, throwing her hands up. She had told herself she wasn't going to get upset and was just going to talk to him calmly and normally but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to get it out before she burst. "I'm sick of this Punk! I'm sick of the way you've been treating me lately and practically ignoring me unless you're angry about something. I don't know what's going on in your head now or what happened to you during your vacation that I wasn't aware of that's changed you but its turned you into the biggest asshole ever!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied stiffly. He knew exactly what she was talking about but his pride wouldn't even let him admit it even as she threw it right in his face. "It's me. I'm the same guy I've always been AJ."

"Same guy?" she spat. "You've been replaced with some jerk I barely recognized. I don't know what's wrong with you but I almost don't even care because you won't admit you've been treating me like a girl you don't even care about." She sniffled emotionally, shuffling her feet and looking down at the cold hard floor for a moment. "Kait and E convinced me to come talk to you, you know? I thought I would be able to clear this up with you and figure out what was going on. But now I see it seems like you don't care enough to try!"

It suddenly hit him that this conversation was going to carry much more serious implications than he originally thought. His chest already felt a little heavier. "AJ you've got it all wrong," he said quickly. "You know how much I care. I care about you more than anything. I love you!"

Normally hearing him say such things would cause her to melt back into his arms but she wasn't about to fall for it this time. "How can I believe that when I practically had to throw a fit to get you to tear yourself away from finishing those stupid autographs just to talk to me?" she asked, tapping her foot.

He knew he had to think fast. He was in danger of losing her now, that much was clear to him. "It's really… complicated…" he said. "There's just a lot going on in my head right now. I don't even know what it is but I know it has nothing to do with you I promise!" He could feel blood rushing to his ears.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't take it out on me, especially if it's not my fault!" Her heart was pounding wildly. She never expected this conversation to turn like this but it was too late to turn back. She bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes. "I can't do this Punk," she whispered.

His heart sank like a rock in his stomach. "AJ don't say that," he begged. "We can work this out." He stepped forward to pull her into his embrace, so close that her forehead was resting against his chest. This was her safe place here in his arms, where she always felt warm and loved. But not anymore.

She shook her head against his chest, her tears falling silently onto his shirt. "I can't do it," she whispered again. "I can't be with someone who acts like he doesn't want to be with me anymore." She lifted her head, standing on her toes to plant one last tearful kiss on his lips.

"But I do, I want to be with you so badly…" he faltered.

She couldn't listen to his pleas anymore. She turned on her heel and forced herself to put distance between them and all he could do was watch helplessly as the only woman he loved with such a force he would give his life walk straight out of it.


End file.
